I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU
by PrettyNPink333
Summary: Paige's POV: How could you do this to me? I thought over and over again. I loved you. And I thought you loved me. I pounded her fist on the table next to her. “Damnit! How could you do this!.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

Paige's POV

_How could you do this to me?_ I thought over and over again. _I loved you. And I thought you loved me._ I pounded her fist on the table next to her. "Damnit! How could you do this!. A nurse stepped in, "You alright Ms. Michalchuck? "I'm fine." I replied. As the nurse left I broke down and started crying her eyes out. Joey walked in and noticed me. "Everything is gonna be just fine." He said trying to comfort me. Angie walked up and looked at me. "Come here hun." I said to Angie. Angie walked over and sat on my lap. "Paige? Is Craig gonna be alright?" she asked looking up at a now calm me with tears dried on my face. _I wanted to tell her yes but I just didn't know._ " I hope so." was all I could manage to say. Then we all just sat there. Staring at him hoping for him to wake up. Then Angie looked up at me. "What made Craig take a long nap again?" she asked.

FLASHBACK:

_I hope Craig gets here soon. I can't wait to see what he has to tell me. _I thought. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly ran to the door and opened it. "Craig, I'm so glad you're here. I've been waiting for like 20 minutes." I said. "I know I'm sorry." He said. Then he leaned in to kiss me when I smelled something. "Are you drunk?" I asked looking up at him. "Okay I was nervous so I had a little drink." He said. That was it. _I can't believe he showed up drunk to my house for our date. _"What made you so nervous you had to drink!" I was screaming now. "Paige you know that thing I had to tell you? Well I know we've only been going out for a couple weeks but, I love you." He said. "Craig, I don't love you like this. I love you when your sober, I can't ride in that car with you." I said. "But Paige.." He gave me the puppy dog eyes now and I tried to resist. "Here come inside and we can talk." I tried. "I don't want to talk I wanted to take you some place romantic and I would say I love you and it would be perfect. I'm out of here!" He screamed. "Craig don't go!" _It was too late he was already in the car speeding off. The next thing I heard was a loud BANG!_ I looked up. "Oh No! Craig!" I screamed. _I quickly ran to the car. It was wrapped around a telephone pole. There was Craig knocked out inside. I ran and grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed 911. _"Hello, Can I help you?" The operator asked. "My boyfriend just got in an accident!" I screamed into the phone. "Calm down, how long ago did this happen?" She asked. "Just like 2 minutes ago." I said a little calmer. "Okay, tell me your address and I'll send someone right over." she said. "6854 Degrassi Street. Please hurry!" I yelled. _By then everyone was on the street wondering what happened. They all watched as the police and ambulance arrived. I climbed in the ambulance and sat by the medical technitions. Hoping Craig would wake up. But he didn't. _

END OF FLASHBACK 

"He got in a car accident sweetie." I answered. "I knew that. But how?" she asked. With that I didn't know what to answer. "Um.. He drove into a telephone pole." I didn't mention the part about him drinking, not wanting her to know. "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat." I said standing up. "Can I go Paige?" Angie asked. "I don't know why don't you see if it's okay with Daddy first." I replied. "Daddy can I?" she said. Joey shot me a glance and I gave him a nod that it wouldn't bother me. "Yes yo can go sweetie." he said. He walked up to me and whispered so Angie couldn't here, "if you need to be alone, just send her back. She won't mind." I smiled and said, "she'll be fine." Then Angie and I walked down to the cafeteria making small talk on the way. "Are you and Craig gonna get married?" She asked. I smiled. "I don't know I guess we'll just have to see." I said. _If he ever wakes up. _"Paige I hope you marry Craig. I want you to be my sister." she said smiling. I smiled back. "I can be your pretend sister." I said to her. "Yay!" she yelled. I laughed. "Angie try to keep it down, hun." I had to say this because now people were staring at us. We got to the cafeteria. "What do you want sweetie?" I asked her. "Um... cake." she asked looking hopeful. I laughed. "They don't have cake here." I said. "Aw man. How bout hot dogs?" she said. "Those they have." I said. "I think I'll have one too." I said walking to pay for the hot dogs. "Angie, do you want some juice." I asked noticing we still didn't have drinks. "Yes please." she replied. I payed for our food and went to sit down. _I wonder if Craig's awake._ "Can we eat fast? I wanna go see Craig again." she said. "Of course. I want to see him too." I replied. We ate our lunch and went back upstairs. As we got to Craig's room I noticed a couple nurses in Craig's room. _Oh No._ Angie and I quickly got to the room. "What happened." I asked Joey. He looked like he was crying. "His machine started beeping, and he stopped breathing so they had to come in and revive him but he's fine now." he said quickly. I could tell he was worried. All the sudden there was a knock on the door. I glanced over and couldn't believe my eyes.

Hope you like it. It's my first ff. So please don't hate me. R&R.

heather


End file.
